


Wrong Save, Wrong Sans

by The_Boonsman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And we are on the geno this time, Frisk talks in genoside route, Gen, Sad times coming, Sans only has been down 1 pacifist nutral and 1 genos, reader is sans, spoilers for all routes, well mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Boonsman/pseuds/The_Boonsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This timelines different than the other one. Sans knows this. THIS frisk is a murderer. Something changed, and now they have killed everyone.</p><p>Now, Sans has one thing to do here: Stop Frisk: the abomanation. Things change. Now Sans is not shure what to make of anything anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1: Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, before we start this, i would like to give this as a preface, in case anyone read my other story; What Happens After
> 
> Well, i had a crash, and i was 4/6ths done. I DID NOT SAVE IT! I'm fuming after that, so i'm writing this to wait for the anger to cease.
> 
> Meanwhile, Enjoy this!

**Prologue**

Frisk was on the mercy button for the 8th time. Flowy was sitting there, crying over why Frisk was not killing him. Frisk gives the nicest smile you can imagine, one that could melt steel if it was a weapon, and clicked the button. "I... just can't.... understand."

*  Flowy ran away

 

Now at peace, frisk runs up to the corridor, and the credits play.

And the Call from Your friends starts

Frisk, just sits there and ponders how nice everything went. they saved Toriel. They friended Sans and Dated Papyrus. They calmed Undyne, and hung out with Alphy's Shenanigans. Even Mettaton was stopped in his murderous intentions, though you had to break his heart. However, frisk had someone else they could not save. King Asgore. Even though frisk tried to save him, fate brought down the axe. Frisk regretted that, and hoped that they could do it over.

 

Flowy came up, surprisingly missing the injuries he had just a moment ago. "Why? why did you sp- huh? How to get a differant ending?" Flowy looks away, looks back and then sighs. "Well, you COUld reset the game, but that dangerous, and could lead to something much worse. or you ca-" "??" Flowy was cut off as frisk reached for the reset button. Flowy was not very happy. "W-what are you doing? You want to undo the freindships you have made? What could make you do that? It's not worth it. A....Asgore. Is that it?" "!!!" Frisk nods their head.

 

Frisk Puts thier hand over the reset button. "d-don't do it. I'm not shure if it's worth it." "..!"  _click_

 

* Save file deleted

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

    Chapter 1: Memory

Sans is standing in the middle of the walkway of a corridor, reflecting on what has happened.

It started as Sans went into his house, back with Papyrus. Sans just got back from talking with frisk, and getting home form talking with the queen, or Toriel. "heh, everything worked out well that ends well, i guess." "YES DEAR BROTHER THOUGH WE ARE STILL STUCK HERE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM NOW PART OF THE ROYAL GUARD! WE SHALL NOT BE HERE LONG! AND WHEN WE GET OUT, EVERYONE SHALL HAVE SPAGETTI!" ' don't you mean, we will femur long?" "NAAHHH!" Sans got a chuckle out of his brother's misery for puns, as he looks up. Something is wrong with the room, it looked... transparent. Thinking this was just his eyes playing tricks, he just shakes his sholders. What does catch his attention more-so, is the telephone is going off. "SANS, SINCE YOU MADE THAT PUN, YOU GET TO ANSWER THAT PHONE!" "he, yeah, i guess i can, don't hang up your dreams yet though." As Papyrus groans at the pun, Sans starts his way over t the telephone.  Walking over to the phone, he sees it's from... the queen? Didn't they just see him, over at the castle?

 

Picking up the phone, he prepares puns. "hey, your majesty, what is crackin? hey papyrus, _tallus_ whats troubling you?" Papyrus gave a Annoyed look, but Toriel did crack a laugh. "so, hows the kiddo?" "Well, thats the strange thing, we can't find Frisk. "huh?" 

 

She hanged up on Sans. Heh, guess she's just playing a prank on him, Sans thought. He just gets on the couch, lifts his legs, and relaxes. "HEY SANS, WHAT IS THIS WHITE THING IN HTE MIDDLE OF THE ROOM I DON'T THINK IT'S SNOW, THOUGH IT MIGHT BE HAIR." "naw, it's probably a dogs's hair. take a _paws_ , and then remove it remove it." "SANS!"

 

you hear, bright as day. "timeline being deleted" "huh? hey pap, did you hear that?" "WHAT? ALL I HEARD ARE BAD PUNS!" "well, okay pap-"

 

...

_Now up to the current section of the story, genoside just happened_

 

 Everyone's was slaughtered by frisk. Toriel. Papyrus. Undyne. Mettaton. Everyone that ran into frisk, DIED. Sans could not forgive this. What happened to the sweet, innocent frisk, Sans thought, looking out at the end of the corridor. Did frisk... reset the place, just to kill everyone? No, was this Frisk's true side? Did they just reset it just for kicks? to see what happens? to see him suffer? this could not be forgiven.

 

"Hmph, look who it is, Sans the puny" Frisk said, walking into the corridor. After using SAVE, frisk walked up to the Skeleton. "What do you want? You want to avenge your brother, or do you want to join him? Either way, i don't give two daums." "what?" Frisk scoffed. "Tch, your brother was just as stupid, trying to fight me. 'OH, I CAN SAVE YOU HUMAN' my ass. He's not worth anything." Sans blood was boiling. You don't diss Papyrus like that. more so after he fell down. "you...you want through, i'm guessing?""Whats it to you, bone brains? Yeah, i am going to meet with the 'king' and show him how a god handles things." Sans shakes his head. "i'm sorry, asgore is out. _ **i will kill you** instead"_

 

As if on Que, one of Sans's Dragons, a Ghaster Blaster, came out behind him, and shot pure energy to try and evaporate Frisk. If not for frisk's dodging skill, that would have been painful. As a countermeasure, Frisk throws a knife at Sans misses it, as he throws a barrage of Bones at Frisk, along with turning Frisk blue. Frisk had no time to retaliate, and was Obliterated by the barrage. Frisk's soul appears, and brakes.

 

**GAME OVER**

 

Sans knew that Frisk would be back soon, reloading the save.How long could he last?

 

 


	2. Chapter 2: Freeing the Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we get to the jucy part. I feel like this is a better chapter than the last one.

**Chapter 2**

As Sans leaned over to a nearby pillar he suddenly is moved back to the center if the. room. _Looks like the kid RESET_ , Sans gave a notice to. It seemed to him whenever frisk ddied, they reset the place.

 

This as Sans was getting close to to relaxing, he heard the footsteps again. "Hmph, what you are doing? Relaxing? Hmph, you are a pushover" "says the one who died to me." Just as Sans finished with his remark, frisk came running. Sans dodged appropriately, and sent bones to impale the brat, after turning them blue. Frisk, however, knew what was happening, and jumped over them. Sans was now under fire, as the kitchen life was aimed for his rib cage. Flying right, he sent many bones in a straight pattern, and threw in a fake out to throw them off. It seemed to work, as Frisk was caught in the fake out. They get repeatedly asaulted by the bones, losing half her HP.

 

It seems like Frisk did not care about any injurys, as they go in for the kill again. _what is with this kid?_ Sans gave a quick look at the murderous psychopath. They where bleeding in multiple areas, including the mouth, arm, and even the shin. Their arm is very brused, or at least, that's what it looked like. The kid's face was... Very like a killer. That is the only thing Sans could think of it as. Sans looks at his bone-ly hand, and realised that it bumped the pillar. Not very hard, mind you, buy enough to be noticed. Ignoring that, he throws a bone right at the kids face, and it directly hits. It seemed to hit hard, as Frisk was reduced to 3HP. "Mhnh.... Nhaggg...AHHH" "well, kido, this is what happens to..." Sans stops, and grabs the kid off the floor, as he pulls his face to theirs.  ** _"d i r t yy b r o t h e r k I l l e r s"_** _*wham*_

 

Another reset, another battle. This time Sans was not having any resistance. Frisk was not getting back here, _and that is final. "Prepare to die Sa- wha?" *WHAM*_  Frisk turned blue, and was processed to be slammed agathst the right pillar.  _surves you right,_ Sans thought. He was about to say something, when Frisk glowed white for a second. Taking no chances, Sans throws the kid to the other side of the room with his blue magic. Friak sreamsbin pain, probably not ready for a sudden assault. Frisk continued glowing, and suddenly, Frisk started screaming more. "AHHHH! NO! I won't let myself be expelled from here!" Sans just rolls his eyes, and threw them against the wall again, this time really hard. Frisk glows bright white, and suddenly everything goes stark white. _What is this stain on the floor doing?_  

 

Suddenly, the world just... Reappeared. Just... not there, then actually there! Sans goes to look at Frisk, and sees the kid fainted. Sans thought of finishing the kid now but that would be too nice. Better let them suffer for what they did

 

Frisk POV

 

Frisk wakes up, to find themselves on the floor. Wondering why they where not on the flowerbed, and why it felt to hard on the ground, Frisk looks around. They are in the final corridor, and holding something in their hands. Slightly getting up, they look at the item in their hands. It looked like a...kitchen knife. Moving it around, Frisk dropped it when they saw what was on it: blood. The knife had small traces of blood. Frisk hears a noise from the other side of the room, and meekly looks over to what was making the sound. You see a short skeleton with a hoodie, sleeping. Sans!

Oh, looks like he is stirring. Sans opens his eyes, looks at you, and his right eye disappeared. His left eye went blue, as he shot a bone right at Frisk. If it was not for how far away he was, it would have hit Frisk. Why is he acting this way? "Good morning, princess, how about a wake up call?" More bones. This time, they dodge them, masterfully. Frisk tries to talk to Sans,  trying to be comical, saying: "What's wrong? Did someone rattle you're bones?" "..." More bones. Frisk now scared out if their mind, high tails it to the exit. "hmph. come back soon, I will be waiting."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to cut this one short, however, the next chapter will be out by Thursday, the 4th of November. STAY TUNED!


End file.
